Beautiful Moments
by Nichole Hitomi
Summary: A short oneshot Squall x Rinoa fluff. Takes place years after the game. Rinoa reflects her thoughts on her & Squall's relationship.


**Side Note:** A Squall x Rinoa story by Yours Truly, I've taken a moment away from FxF pairs to write this short little fluff about one of my favourite Het couples.. The lyrics are from the song _"A Moment Like This"_ by **Kelly Clarkson**. I don't like her, but this was written for a fanfiction contest at **Liberi Fatali TCG**.

**Pairings & Other:** The main pairing is a fluffy version of Rinoa x Squall, with slight mentions of sexual interaction.. In a way, so let's rate this **PG-13** so I don't get sued. This story takes place years after the game.. Rinoa has become very thougtful.. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Beautiful Moments **

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you believe_

It was always meant to be, but until now, you were just too close-minded to see. No, not close-minded.. Just afraid to open up. I swore from the very moment I met you I would break through that cold exterior to find the real you.

_ It�s almost that feelin� we met before_

I knew we were meant to be from the very moment I saw you that fateful night on the dance floor of Balamb Garden, and in Timber, the second time we met.

_ So tell me that you don�t think I�m crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

Fate has a strange way of bringing two people who are meant to be together. And somehow we got tied into this fate together. We ended it together, and created a new future for ourselves together.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

I waited my whole life for the moment that I would truly fall in love with someone. All the flings I had before with men meant nothing when I met you..

_ Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss _

The first time you kissed me, it was like nothing I had ever experinced before. I've kissed so many times, but never like that.

_ Oh I can�t believe it�s happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
_

So many times have I have _had sex_ but the first time we _made love_ (1) it was so new to me.. I felt like a virgin touched for the very first time. And everytime after that always feels like the first.

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Some things so tender I can�t explain_

We've changed so much since the final battle.. The years have passed, and everything is moving around. But the love we share stays the same as when it first started.. It has become stronger if that's possible.

_ Well I may be dreamin� but until I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever _

Even to this day, it all feels like a dream to me.. The dream of dreams that I never want to awake from. It's so corny for me to think all these things, but they're all so true..

_ And I�ll try to show the love we share_

Everywhere we go, everything we do, I always want out love to be known. It's such an un-natural feeling for me to have. But I'm loving every minute of it.

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

I think the love we share is the strongest love bond I've ever seen in my days.

_ I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

I still test you at times, to see if you will always be there for me.. You never fail to bring me back when I fall into dispair..

_ So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

You need to know that you are what I searched for my entire life. You're not a game I play like those before you. Each moment with you is a beautiful moment I will treasure forever. Even after death my love will be strong. Only because of these beautiful moments. 

FIN 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Side Explanations**

1. I believe that when you have sex with someone you're not in love with.. It's just sex. But when you have sex with someone you _love_, it's completely different.. Just a little in-depth explanation on that statement. 


End file.
